Bring your Father to School Day
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: It's Bring your Father to School Day at Orange High. The Epic Begins. When Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Uub put their heads together what can happen. When will Gohan find out that Trunks has been dating Pan? When will Vegeta find out that his princess is dating a low-class warrior?
1. Bring your Father to School Day

Bring your father to school day

Summary: It's **Bring your Father to school day **in Orange High. Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, Uub, and Marron are seniors in Orange High. They only have six periods. They all have the exact same class it was a miracle (From the Eternal Dragon). Of course it has the same pairing as Senior year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai

Author's Notes: There was this story called Bring your Parents to School day and it was a Gohan X Videl pairing and it was funny but it was written in 2003. So I thought I try it something similar. I'm gonna use my teachers' name. On with the story. **READ AND REVIEW**

***Orange High Last Period***

"Ok class tomorrow is **Bring your Father to School Day** and I'm passing out the flyer telling you the information of this day," said Mrs. Kunz. "As it said you have to bring your father. Ok you got 10 minutes to yourselves now," said Mrs. Kunz. Trunks, Goten, Uub, Bra, and Marron gather around Pan. "This is gonna be fun right guys," said Uub. "With Goku yea," said Marron. "And don't forget Vegeta," said Pan. "Haha this is gonna be great," said Bra. "Yea and I hope there gonna be enough food since Dad and Vegeta coming," said Goten. " I'll take care of that so don't worry and remember since our dads are coming we must act like friends that means no kissing and touching," said Trunks. "Well me and Marron got nothing to worry because we actual told our parents about us," said Uub. "I would have told my dad but then he will tell mom then she'll tell Bulma then Bulma will tell Vegeta then I'm dead," said Goten. " And I would have tell my mom but since my dad is half sayian he have super hearing," said Pan. "Glad he never heard you scream my name out," said Trunks. "TRUNKS," said Pan. "Little Panny lost her virginity already," said Uub. "When were you going to tell me," said both Bra and Marron. "I lost it last year and I never told anyone and I told Trunks to never said a word to no one but he open his big mouth today," said Pan angrily. "Opps sorry Pan I forgot," said Trunks. "Pan is not so innocence now," teased Uub. "Can we not talk about it when I'm around this is my niece were talking about," said Goten. "No pro bro I will just keep having protected sex with Pan and not tell you how was it or when it happen," said Trunks. Everyone was bored and heard parts of their conversation 'protected sex with Pan' and 'how was it or when it happen' Everyone turn to them some guys smirk at Pan and guys shouted "Was she tight and moist?" "Was she great cause I want to have sex with her". One girl shouted "That slut" and with that it made Pan and Trunks angry. "How can I be a slut if I only had sex with Trunks or are you angry that I have Trunks and not you so back off BITCH," said Pan. Trunks was amazed that Pan left her speechless. "Ok class settle down" then the bell ring "alright see you and your fathers tomorrow," said Mrs. Kunz.

***CAPLSE CORP.***

"DAD," said both Trunks and Bra. "He is in the Gravity Room as always and your not even gonna say Hi to your mother," said Bulma. "Hi and now were gonna talk to dad and if he comes out calling you then help us out" said Bra. "What she said and hi," said Trunks

"Dad," said both Trunks and Bra. "What do you want brats you interrupt my training it better be important," said Vegeta. "Here," said Bra as she gives him the flyer. "WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE," shouted Vegeta. "No dad and you really need to be there," said Trunks. "Where is that woman," said Vegeta as he exit the Gravity Room. "What is it Vegeta," said Bulma. "This," said Vegeta as he give her the flyer. "Finally you kids can bond with your father," said Bulma happily. "I can't go I'm training tomorrow," said Vegeta. "That or SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH," shouted Bulma. "You can barely last for two days," said Vegeta. "Ew didn't need to know that," said Trunks. "Your going Vegeta," said Bulma. And with that Vegeta knew he lost and have to go.

"Stupid Brats," was all Vegeta said before going back to train.

***GOTEN HOME***

"Mom Dad I'm home," said Goten. "Out here," said ChiChi. Chichi was hanging laundry and Goku was relaxing on the grass. "Dad tomorrow is **Bring your Father to school day** and I need you to come so I can get a good grade," said Goten. "Sure son anyways I went with Gohan when he had that," said Goku. "Thanks dad and I bet Gohan was embarrass," said Goten. "Oh he was when they came back Gohan said he never want to come back," said Chichi. The phone rang. "I'll get that," said Goten. Trunks was calling.

Hey bro

Sup Trunks

Is Goku coming?

Yea he went last time with Gohan

Was he embarrass?

Yea my mom said that he said he didn't want to come back

This is gonna be epic

Yea ok bye see ya bro

Bye dude see ya tomorrow

***PAN HOME***

"Hi mom dad," said Pan. "Hello dear," said Videl. "Here you go dad," said Pan as she gives him the flyer. "Not this again," said Gohan. "Whats wrong dear," said Videl. "Look," said Gohan. Videl look at the flyer and it trigger her memory. "Whats wrong mom dad," said Pan. "Nothing wrongs its just I remember when I got this too and it was the most embarrassing day of my life," said Gohan. "It was the most embarrassing day of my life too," said Videl. "So will you go Dad," said Pan. "Of course," said Gohan.

***MARRON HOME***

"Mom Dad I'm home and I got something to say," said Marron "Hi honey," said 18 as she cooks dinner. "Hello darling and what is it," said Krillen. "Dad tomorrow is **Bring your Father to school Day** and I need you to come," said Marron as she gives him the flyer. "Sure honey no problem and since Goten is there he will bring Goku so this is be fun," said Krillen. "Thanks daddy," said Marron. "Anything for my princess," said Krillen.

***UUB HOME***

"Hello everyone I'm back from school. Dad where are you?," said Uub. "Right here son," said Buu. "Tomorrow it's **Bring your Father to School Day **and I need you to be there," said Uub as he gives him the flyer. "Sure son anything for my champ," said Uub as his father play with his hair. "Thanks dad," said Uub.

Author's Notes: What you think? **REVIEW and read next chapter THE EPIC BEGINS**

**~DA KURLZZ~**


	2. Orange High Flyer

Orange High Invites You to:

Bring Your Father To School Day

**Bring your Father to School Day **is a great day to spend time with your father. Have a blast in your visit at Orange High with your kids.

The students must bring their Fathers to the field . Both the student and Father have a option to introduce themselves or not.

If they both say Yes here are the instructions:

The Student must state their name.

The Father must state his name and what does he do for living and why he chose to do that for a living.

Author's Notes: This is the flyer that everyone in Orange High show to their Father's ok.

**~DA KURLZZ~**


	3. THE EPIC BEGINS

THE EPIC BEGINS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai

Author's Notes: It's chapter 3. READ AND REVIEW. Now the Epic will Begin!

***ORANGE HIGH***

Everyone was at the field and saw the Stage where some people will introduce themselves and their fathers will introduce themselves also. Pan had an idea. "Hey why don't we introduce ourselves," said Pan. "That's boring," said Uub. "Yea I don't want too," said Marron. "I know you very much whats the plan," said Trunks. "Finally Pan what is it," said Bra. " Let's hear it," said Goten.

Pan told them the Plan and everyone agreed with it. They are thought this day was gonna be so EPIC that it will be on the yearbook.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillen were together and wonder why were they all huddle up. Uub father was there but he didn't like Goku, Krillen, Gohan and Vegeta so he was with his friend that was there. "Why are they huddle up," said Krillen. "I bet the brats are up to something," said Vegeta. "But what **... **I'm kind of hungry," said Goku. "Your always get hungry," said Krillen. "So am I," said Vegeta. "Don't worry dad soon we'll eat," said Gohan.

"Were back," said Marron. "What were you guys doing," said Krillen. "Nothing," said Uub. "So you brats huddle for no reason," said Vegeta. "No we were just talking if we should introduce ourselves and we all decided yes so let's go," said Bra. "If you say so," said Gohan. "What happen to you on this day big bro," said Goten. Gohan quickly answer "I don't want to talk about". "Ok," said Goten. "Ok everyone come closer and I'll tell you," said Pan. Pan told them and they agree too.

"Miss we like to sign up for the introducing," said Krillen. "For a handsome fellow like you sure thing," said some lady. "Sorry I'm married not divorced," said Krillen. "I'm sorry I thought you were since your not wearing a ring," said some lady. "Miss if my mom were here she gladly beat you up," said Marron. "Sign here and know you number will they call," said some lady frighten.

Pan & Gohan # 45

Trunks &Bra &Vegeta #46

Goten & Goku # 47

Marron & Krillen # 48

Uub & Buu # 49

Everyone was seated and was hearing people introducing themselves and their fathers too.

"Thank you Evelyn and Peter. Now # 45 come up to the stage," said the Principal.

"Thats us dad," said Pan.

"Hello everyone My name Gohan Son and what I do for living is living my life as a Half alien all I do is Train to be the strongest in the whole universe and I'm sure some you fathers know me as the". Gohan turn on his watch just like when he was a teen "THE GREAT SAYIANMAN". Gohan did the moves too then he took off his helmet and said "ALSO AS THE GOLDEN FIGHTER. Also I work as a College Teacher right here in Japan," said Gohan

"I Know I'm suppose to state my name but we decided to change it up this year. My name is Pan Son and I'm a quarter of a Alien and the rest is pure human. Thats right you heard me I'm part Alien why do you think I'm strong. HAHHAHA just kidding or am I," said Pan. A lot of student were laughing their ass off.

"The fun has just begun dad," whisper Pan. "No kidding," said Gohan.

"Gohan its a pleasure to see you again thanks for the entertainment," said the Principal. 'No problem," said Pan. Some people believe they are pulling a prank and know that the principal can't stop it once they are on stage.

"# 46 come up to the stage," said the Principal.

"Hello My Name is Vegeta Briefs and I'm a full blooded Alien race call Sayians. I'm the Prince. My planet was blow up when I was a child. What I do for living is Train everyday so I can defeat Kakarot once and for all."

"Hello My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs and I'm half sayian and half earthly. I'm a very strong guy mess with me and if you get a punch from me well good luck living to tell the story of how much it hurts."

"Hello My name is Bra Briefs and I'm too am Half sayian and half earthly. I'm can be strong too if you try to rape me well luck to live and tell the story."

Most of the people thought it was cool to be entertain it was interesting.

"Thanks and did you two lovebird decided to entertainment us some more," said the Principal.

"Lovebirds?," said Vegeta.

"Yea Trunks and Pan," said the Principal not knowing that the fathers didn't know.

"You and Trunks when were you going to tell me or even your mother?," said Gohan.

"When the time feel right," said Pan nervously.

'It's ok did you think I was gonna be mad," said Gohan.

"Yea it's Trunks I know you heard rumors about him so I thought you were gonna be mad," said Pan

"# 47 come up to the stage," said the Principal.

"Hello my Name is Goku Son and I'm a full blooded Alien. When I was a baby I was sent here to destroy it but I hurt my head and I forgot my mission then Vegeta came saying my real name is Kakarot and I'm an Alien rac... I'm hungry when can we eat."

Soon dad

But I'm gonna stave to death

No you won't

I can hear it growling

Oh I thought at was animal

"Hello My name is Goten Son and I'm half Alien and half Human. You know what dad I'm hungry too let's go but we'll eat after our friends are done."

"# 48 come up to the stage," said the Principal.

"Hello my name is Krillen Chestnut and I'm a full blooded human and I'm very strong. I marry a beautiful cyborg and she can be tough to handle cause she too is strong."

"Hello my name Marron Chestnut and I'm half cyborg and half human. I'm too am strong so don't mess with this bitch right here standing in front of you."

"Thanks and now # 49 come up to the stage," said the Principal.

"Hello my name is Buu and what I do for living is care for the poor people and why do I did it because it makes the world a better place for them."

"Hello my name is Uub and I'm a senior,".

Everyone thought the fun was over but glad that Buu and Uub were the last one.

"Thank you everyone that introduce themselves and now the fun begins," said the Principal.

"Yea fun is only begun," said Trunks.

"Hey Uub what happen up there," said Marron.

"My dad notice that you guys were the only that play around and knows that you guys are my friends so he told me to don't do that or I'm grounded," said Uub.

"Your dad is no fun but I notice that you dad went to his friends so the fun can begin," said Goten.

Author's notes: What you guys think? Review

~Da Kurlzz~


End file.
